Bruce's Quiz
Bruce is asked questions by his author. 'Transcript' Bruce: (sighs) Fucking god damn it! Do I REALLY have to do this? I'm suppose to go on a kill mission. YoshiRocker13: I will make sure you don't go doing that. Bruce: (sighs and sits down) Let's get this shit done so I can leave. 1. What is your real name? Bruce: Bruce you fucking retard. 2. What is your surname? Bruce: NOT telling you that. 3. What are your three most popular nicknames? Bruce: Moose, what Fifi calls me, Stick Head, again what Fifi calls me and Boss, obviously what my Gang calls me. 4. What is your favorite color? Bruce: Black, can you not tell!? 5. What is your favorite animal? Bruce: Screw animals. 6. What type of animal/race of human/mythical species are you? Bruce: A HUMAN YOU RETARD!!! 7. What is your favorite song? Bruce: Well since I live on the street, I don't listen to many songs because I don't have a radio. But sometimes I hear music from the apartments. YoshiRocker13: Do you remember what their called? Bruce: Nope. 8. What is your favorite band? Bruce: Don't have one. 9. What is your favorite TV station? Bruce: Same as last, we live on the street so we don't own a TV. But we're planning on stealing one soon. (evil laugh) 10. What is your favorite pastime? Bruce: (shudders) Hanging out with Rapper. 11. What do you want to be when you grow up? Bruce: A Leader. 12. What did you want to be when you grew up when you were 4-7 years old? Bruce: Same as last. 13. Time to get more wacko and personal… are you intimidated? Bruce: The fuck? 14. Who do you have a crush on / who are you in a relationship with? Bruce: I have a crush on a girl named Fifi. YoshiRocker13: You do realise she's trying to be with Wolf, right? Bruce: She'll be with me, just you wait. 15. Are you cheating? Bruce: I don't even have a girlfriend yet! 16. Have you ever cheated on someone before? Bruce: (thinks) One time as a teenager, going for a hotter girl instead of my girlfriend. 17. Do you drink often? Bruce: Hell no. 18. Do you smoke often? Bruce: Sometimes. 19. What is your addiction? We know you have at least one. Bruce: Riches, we steal money sometimes. 20. What is your naughtiest / dirtiest habit? Bruce: When I destroyed a whole house when stealing all of the stuff. 21. What's your sex life like? Bruce: If you mean before? Me and my ex-girlfriend didn't have sex. 22. Have you had a recurring dream before? Bruce: What? 23. What was the last dream [ you can remember ] about? Bruce: Finally killing Rapper. 24. Tell me something that could make you smile without fail? Bruce: Seeing Rapper one time being shot by Wolf. 25. What is your favorite thing to drink? Bruce: Beer. 26. What is your master goal in life? Bruce: To kill Rapper and be with Fifi. 27. What is your most recent wish? Bruce: To be a rich guy. 28. If you could accomplish one thing for yourself or someone else, anything at all, what would it be? Bruce: Finally killing Rapper! 29. Tell me something that desire that you can't accomplish by yourself; something that someone else has to do for you. Bruce: Having Wolf help me get with Fifi. 30. What is your worst weakness? Bruce: Shot in the head. (Rapper is outside the window with a gun) Rapper: (snickers) Thanks for the advice. 31. What is your worst fear? Bruce: Watching Fifi cry. 32. Name off five traits of your dream boy/girl? Bruce: I can't list 'em. 33. What is your idea of the best day ever? Bruce: To be a GOD!!! 34. Who is your best friend? Bruce: Fifi. 35. Who is your worst enemy? Bruce: Rapper and Saigron, those douchebags. 36. Describe to me your most prized possession? Bruce: To finally kill Rapper, be with Fifi and become a god. 37. If you could make peace / friends with anyone right now, who would they be? Bruce: Don't you ever ask me that again. 38. The president announces that the world will come to an end at midnight of the next day, and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Who would you want to spend the last day of humanity with, and what would you do? Bruce: Spend my WHOLE day with Fifi, and trick Rapper so I can kill him. 39. What is the one thing you desire above all else as of today? Bruce: To be thankful for an awesome gang. 40. The UPS man leaves a box on your door when you aren't expecting any packages. You open it to find a fancy glass bottle that resembles something between women's perfume and a wine bottle; the label reads "SHALTEIR's Love Liquid." Who do you test it on and how do you sneak it to them? Bruce: (snickers) Let's see how Rapper andthat girl of his reacts. 41. You lover / best friend is announced dead via suicide. How do you react? Bruce: I don't really care, Fifi dies pretty much all the time and comes back the last second. 42. You were walking alone through your local park come 11:24pm at night when out of the blue you get tackled from behind. What is you next move? Bruce: GANG! ATTAAAAACK!!! (suddenly a bunch of Gang Members run in to attack) Bruce: I was only telling him an answer you retards! Get back to the street! Gang Members: Awwww. (they walk out) 43. You're having a movie-at-home date tonight. When you go to blockbuster, what are your top three movie options that you and your date would probably enjoy? Bruce: Action, Gore, and Crime. 44. Back to reality… who are you the angriest at? Bruce: Fifi sometimes. 45. What was the scariest moment of your life? Bruce: Watching Fifi being killed by Saigron. 46. What was the best moment of your life? Bruce: Where Fifi kissed me for the first time. BUT she still wants to be with Wolf. 47. What was the worst moment of your life? Bruce: Wolf killing me when I was about to kill Rapper. 48. What was the saddest moment of your life? Bruce: Why should I care about that? 49. How do you think you'll die / how did you die? Bruce: Rapper would kill me. 50. What is your "theme song" – in your opinion, a friend's opinion, or your creators? Bruce: An awesome gang music. YoshiRocker13: And done. Bruce: Can I go home? (Rapper shoots Bruce in the head) Rapper: Glad I heard all that. '-END-' Category:OC Quizes